Is This Love?
by WIERD101
Summary: Love isn't as good as people say it is, it actually sucks. Only if it wasn't an unrequited love. Oh how he fooled me, he fooled me good. He ripped my heart out and tore it into hundreds and thousands of pieces, without even knowing what he was doing...
1. Prologue

Love Isn't Everything, Love Sucks

Prologue:

Love... Love, everyone wants to find love, but, love isn't all that...trust me. I've had a very sad unrequited love ever since I was five, I met the most handsome boy and as he got older he got more handsome and more hot and before I knew it, I, Bella Swan, was in love. It was hard, but somehow I pulled through. But, even today, I wish I took Jasper and Emmett's advice, but I didn't. I was a teenager who was madly in love with the wrong guy and everytime I look back on that day in the city, I've regretted it for years, and I'll always forget. I'm still not over him, but somhow I just wish he'd come back to me, but he wouldn't.  
I wish he would, I've wished it for years and years, and maybe many years to come. My heart still yearns for him and my body yearns for his warm,  
electricfying touch. But if only he felt the same way.  
I really should have listened. Only now I've finally realized that and I know I'm dumb to realize that now, but I never will forget that tragic day when the whole world (in my view) was falling apart, my heart couldn't take the hurt and pain. . . . .over and over again, and my mind couldn't take the pain of knowing nobody cared what'd happen to me. . . . .but it was only in my head was what every councellor had said when my family found out, but I still don't believe it was in my head, I still don't. I never will.  
But this, tghis is my life and I have to live it the way I want to and I'll become famous, writing (and publishing) books. Also, maybe a few colomns in magazines that everyone gets ordered here in Forks. But. maybe by then my world will be over. . . . . . . .before it even started. . . . . .before I even lived my dreams and hopes. . . . . . .before I could even stand the rain long enough to stay awhile longer. . . . . . . .before everyone would find out how your education meant more than having the best status at school. But, this is my life and nobody would understand anything like this, like how my life had made me sad and depressed. . . . . .how this world had turned my world black and dark, moonless and starless, cold and tired. It felt like I was standing in the middle of a field screaming at the top of my lungs, shouting for someone to hear, and nobody listened, they just kept walking along like nothing was to be seen or be heard and they're chatting (and bragging) amongst eachother as if I wasn't standing there in the centre screaming and shouting. Nobody turned in my direction and leant me a hand when I fell down, they just pointed and laughed saying that I was the worlds most biggest clutz, but nobody knew that I actually wasn't and that I was good at a lot, they just put me down as if I was worthless and after a while I felt worthless and their mission was accomplished. The mission was a lot like 'Mission: Kill Bella Swan' but really people were scared and deep down-when they didn't know it and I didn't know it-they were helping me. I hardly talk because when I do, nobody listens and when I listen nobody's actually talking to me, almost as if I was a ghost, except when it comes to my peers to tease me, I am the center of attention.  
But even if I did survive this world, I would still be down-right depressed, and nobody would have cared. Nobody wanted to know me, to care enough,  
and when I thought Edward Cullen cared I was wrong, I was too wrong that it's hard too explain.  
But then I met someone, she was the bestfriend I could have ever asked for, someone who I could talk to, someone who I could love as a friend, someone to look after me and soothe me when I was down.

Although, I had my parents, they didn't love me and they left me on the sidewalk in my little basket-when I was a baby-and left me on the Cullen porch and the Cullen's had looked after me ever since I was a baby. When I was five I fell in love with Edward, but that didn't mean anything then, because I was way too young.

Anyway, my name is Isabella Swan, but just Bella to anyone who knows me, anf let me tell you soemthing. High School sucks. 


	2. Chapter 1

**This is Chapter 1!**

**Hope you all like it!**

* * *

Love Isn't Everything, Love Sucks

Chapter 1:

I knew I was moving in my little basket, but I didn't know where. I was in a picnic basket. I was being carried up these big, large steps and I was talking to mommy and daddy, trying to tell them that the car was still on and the doors were open, but it only came out as a muble of sounds.  
They put me down and I sat at the door step, while they pressed the buzzer and quickly run down the stairs, jump in the car and drive off, leaving behind a dust cloud. I coughed and coughed as the dust went in my mouth. I kept trying to say 'come back mommy and daddy, you forgot me' but it only came out as a mumble of sounds.  
I heard the door creak open and the most beautiful man and woman looked down at me. The woman and man had two babies, one in the woman's hands and one in the man's hand and the children looked like me except different, boyish, but that was because they were boys. I kicked my legs, wanting to get out, but I couldn't. The man and woman with pale skin and gold eyes looked down at me and then back up at each other and then back down at me and then the man picked up the basket and I made another noise that was supposed to be a 'thankyou' but was another mumble of sounds. My mommy had got a piece of paper and scribbled on it and then put it in my basket and that's when we started heading for the car, me in the basket, in daddy's hand and mommy carrying the keys. I looked around the big house.  
The man got out the paper mommy scribbled on it.

"What does it say?" the woman asked, sounding like an angel.

"It says 'My name is Isabella Swan, I'm one year old, please take care of me, my birthday is on the seventeenth of September' and then that's all no signature, no name, nothing," the man said, sounding like an angel as well.

"Aaang," I mumbled, kicking my arms and legs.

"Aww, she's adorable Carlisle. Can we keep her?" the woman asked again with her angelic voice.

"She's not just a stray puppy Esme, she's a human child and we already have two children to look after," the man said.

"I know Carlisle, but we're vampires, we should be able to take care of three," the woman said.

"Aaang," I mumbled again.

"Okay then Esme, we will take care of her," the man said. The woman put the baby down and the boy crawled away and started playing with some sort of block looking things. The woman bent down and took me out of the picnic basket and lifted me up. I grabbed a lock of her caramel coloured hair and started tugging on it. The lady smelled like apple cinamon and she looked like a beautiful angel and her hands were really cold, but it was nice. I smiled up at her and she looked at me with an emotion I didn't know in her eyes. The lady twirled me around in her arms and I laughed for the first time ever and she smiled at me.

* * *

**Okay in this Bella is only one year old and so is Edward and Emmett, which are the two little boys.**

**Should I continue?**

**Do you like it? **


	3. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter 2!**

**Hope you all like it!**

* * *

Love Isn't Everything, Love Sucks

Chapter 2: (3 years later)

I've lived with Carlisle and Esme for three years and seven months now. I love them like they're my mom and dad.

"Car," I shouted, lunging myself at Carlisle as he came through the door. Carlisle picked me up, laughing, and hugged me. He messed up my head and walked up the stairs where Esme was in the lounge room playing with Emmett and Edward, my non-bilogical brothers.

"Bellie, Car," Edward shouted, smiling at me and jumped up and threw his arms around Carlisle. Carlisle and Esme laughed.

"Ha-ha Eddie," I said as Carlisle tried prying Edward's arms off of his legs, so he could walk to his wife, Esme. Carlisle and Esme laughed even harder.

"Bellie, don't be mean," Edward said, folding his arms. Carlisle picked Edward up and Edward grinned at me. "Ha-ha Bellie, Car loves me too."

I scowled at Edward and he giggled and then poked my chest, and poked his chest back. Edward and me ended up in a poking fight in Carlisle's arms. Carlisle put me and Edward down and then Emmett joined in with the poking and poked us back twice as hard. Edward and I ganged up on Emmett, poking him.  
Emmett poked me back really hard in the temple and I started crying. I ran up to Esme and Carlisle and sobbed into their knees. Esme picked me up. "I've told you and told you, you'd end up getting hurt if you play with the boys," Esme said. Carlisle shook his head and laughed.  
Esme kissed my templed and hugged me to her chest and then I rubbed my hands over my eyes and then sniffled and then jumped up off of Esme's lap and ran up to Emmett and Edward where they were laughing at me. I sat down next to me.

"Nap time," Esme said.

"I'm not tired mommy," I said and then yawned. Edward and Emmett laughed. "Not funny Emmy," I said.

"Is so," Edward said.

"I didn't say Eddie, Eddie," I said. Edward poked my cheek, lightly.

"You did then," he said grinning at me. I went bright red and Emmett laughed.

"Shut it Em," I said tackling him to the floor. Edward jumped on my back and forced me down and Emmett down.

"Grrrr, I'm a bear," Emmett said and then suddenly unfolded himself up and he banged his hands on his chest, growling and roaring like King Kong from the movie King Kong. I laughed and so did Edward.

Carlisle picked me and Emmett up and Esme picked Edward up. I looked at Emmett and pretended to be frightened. I turned to face Carlisle and climbed up to whisper in his ear. "Car, Emmett's scarying me," I said, eyeing Emmett. Carlisle laughed.

"He does that to everyone," Carlisle said, mussing my hair up. Carlisle laughed and carried us up the stairs and into our room that we shared.  
Carlisle put me down on my bed and then Emmett down on his and then Esme put Edward on his bed. Carlisle tucked me into my bed and then did the same to Emmett. Carlisle kissed each of us on our foreheads. Edward got up and ran to my bed and jumped under the covers and Emmett did the same.

"Inseperable," Esme murmured. Edward, Emmett and I giggled. Emmett wrapped his arms around me and Edward did the same on my other side. I wrapped my arms arouind the both of them and looked up at Esme and Carlisle.

"Book, Book, Book!" I shouted.

"Which book would you like me to read to you?" Esme asked.

"Snow White And The Seven Dwalfs!" I shouted.

"No that's too girly!" Edward shouted.

I turned to Edward and pouted. "I want it to be read," I said. Edward kissed my cheek.

"You can pick next time, sis," he said.

"No," I said.

"We are always fighting about which book," Emmett said.

"Well the last time you guys chose the book, I got nightmares," I told them.

Edward and Emmett started laughing. I glared at them and crossed my arms, sitting up and pulling out of their arms I crawled off of the bed and made my way to the bookshelf. I grabbed Pooh and Friends book and carried it to Edward's bed which was the closest to the bookshelf and climbed up onto his bed and opened the book. Looking at all the words and trying to read the book, with not much success. Pooh Bear was my favourite character and that was excluding Pigglet.

"Bellie don't be like that," Emmett said.

"Leave me alone," I said, facing my back to them.

I felt someone tickled me and I started laughing really hard and then fell off the bed backwards and landed on my head, then my shoulders and then my back. Edward looked down at me and looked at me worried, Emmett was standing before me in seconds, worry on his face and Carlisle and Esme were picking me up withing milliseconds. Carlisle and Esme pulled me up and Carlisle checked out my head and made sure I didn't break anything or that I didn't do anything serious.

"I'm sorry Bellie," Edward said, looking down at his tiny feet.

I burst out laughing. "That was soo funny," I said.

Edward's head snapped up and looked at me with wide eyes. "What?" he squeaked.

"It. . . .was. . . .funny," I said, laughing. "Do you want me to spell it out?" I asked him.

"Try," Edward said, a grin on his face.

"You try," I said.

Edward, Emmett and I burst out laughing while Carlisle and Esme were fussing over me. I jumped up off their laps when they gave the all clear and jumped back onto my bed and laid under the covers. Esme and Carlisle looked relieved.

"Can you read Are You My Mother to us?" I asked Carlisle and Esme. Edward and Emmett nodded along

"Who is the Author?" Carlisle asked, testing our memory.

"By P.D. Eastman," we all shouted in unison.

"Correct," Carlisle said.

"Who's the narrator?" Esme asked.

"The bird!" I shouted.

"Correct Bella," Esme said.

"Yay!" I shouted.

"Smarty pants," Edward said. Edward and Emmett hopped back into my bed wrapping their arms around me again, hugging them. I hugged them back,  
wrapping one arm around them each.

Esme started reading the story and soon Edward, Emmett and I fell asleep.

* * *

**I'll put the Pics of what they all look like up on my profile!**

**Did you like it?**

**Should I continue?**

**What do you think?**

**I think Bella, Edward and Emmett are cute!**

**You're probably wondering why Bella, Emmett and Edward are so smart while they're so young and that's because they are very talented and smart three year olds. So that's why they're smart. **

**Also, they get taught by the best, Carlisle and Esme.**

**Hope you liked it! =P**


	4. First Day Of School

**I know I made you wait a long time but here's the UD!**

* * *

Love Isn't All It Is, Love Sucks

Chapter 3: (They're in Grade 1, the first day of school)

I woke up to someone lightly shaking me. "Bellie wake up," Eddie and Em said. "We are here." they said.

I shot up and Eddie, Em and my head banged together. "Ow," I said, along with my two brothers.

"That hurt Bell," Edward said.

"Shut it, Eddie sweet cheeks," I teased, with a smile on my face and he scowled at me while me and Em were laughing.

"I told you not to say that ever again."

"Yeah well I won't listen," I said to him.

"We're starting school at Denali Primary State School," Edward said.

"Know It All," I muttered to him and he laughed gently pushing me.

"She's right Eddie," Em said.

"Just because I'm the more intelligent child," Edward said.

"Ugh. You're so stuck up yourself," I told him and Emmett laughed.

I jumped up and seen that we were in a huge white room that had white carpet as well and I was in a massive queen sized bed. I looked around and outside it was coming down with little white fluffy looking things.

"We're in Denali Bellie, and that's snow," Eddie said.

"Know it all, know it all," Em and I sang while dancing and pointing at Edward.

"You guys got your sister up," Esme said as she came in. I looked up at her and smiled sweetly. "Come on Bella bath time," she called to me and I jumped up and ran towards the bathroom. "You two as well," Esme said.

"A bath with her?" they asked.

"Yes Carlisle isn't here," Esme said.

"Fine," they grumbled and I looked up at them when the door opened. I looked at them wide eyed and shut my eyes when they were getting undressed I heard them laugh and grabbed my rubber duckie and threw it at them.

"Hey," Emmett said.

"Can I get in my swim suit?" I asked Esme.

"Bella how are you going to wash yourself?" she asked. I felt Esme lift my pyjama dress up and then I took off my undies.

"Ewwwie," Emmett and Eddie said in unison.

Esme burst out laughing as I went bright red.

"This is embarassing," I muttered.

Esme turned off the bathtub and I opened my eyes as she turned me to the bath and there was bubbles inside and I jumped in and the water sprayed everywhere and all over me.

"Music," I said and Esme turned the CD on to Christina Aguilera. "Yay!" I said clapping.

Edward and Emmett got carried into the bathtub and I scowled at them and they quickly moved to the back more and I splashed them and smiled, they looked at me shocked and splashed me back and we all ended up in this splashing fight. After we stopped splashing Esme helped us soap ourselves and wash ourselves off and then she handed me my rubber duckie and I watched it float around on the water and when it went towards Eddie and Em I grabbed it and scowled at them. "It's mine," I said.

When the water went cold Esme helped us out and we all wrapped our towels around ourselves. But it still wasn't fast enough because when I seen the boys things, I screamed and ran out the door and into my room, locking it behind me.

"At least we know how to clear the room of Bellie," Em said laughing. I jumped on my bed and shook my head screaming, burying my head into the pillow as well. I couldn't get the image out of my head and it wasn't very pretty.

"Bella open up, you need to get dressed for school," Esme said, knocking on the door.

"Is it just you out there?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes Bells," she said and I quickly ran to the door and opened it and let her in and then locked it behind her. Esme held back laughter.

Esme helped me put my undies on and then she helped me into my jeans and my pink shirt and put my jacket on that had a hoodie and it was purple,  
and she helped me with my white socks and pink sandshoes and then she helped me put my bag on. Esme unlocked the door and she walked me downstairs and Em and Eddie were sitting at the table eating toast. I shuddered and they grinned at eachother.  
I shuddered and they noticed that.

"Bellie we can't help being boys," Eddie said, frowning and puting his bottom lip.

"Yeah well I can't help being a girl," I snapped back at him.

Emmett laughed. "This is fun," he said leaning forward onto his elbows.

"Shut it SpiderMan," I said to him and Eddie laughed.

"I hate SpiderMan," Emmett said.

"Well I don't care," I said to him.

"Eat up Bella," Esme said to me and placed my toast in front of me.

Eddie and Em stood up. "Finished," they called in unison.

"Go brush your teeth," Esme said and they ran up the stairs. When they came back down, I finished eating.

"I'm finished and I'm going to brush my teeth," I said and ran up the stairs and brushed my teeth. When I came back down we left to go to school.

* * *

**Okay I kinda changed it a little...Emmett, Bella, Edward, Carlisle and Esme were living in New York and then they moved to Denali and after a while they move to Grise Fiord-Canada, and then keep moving until eventually they end up in Forks. Well keep readin and I'l UD ASAP for you ppls!**


End file.
